Protection Circle
Protection Spell List. Running Protection Mastery and Enchanter, adjust those mana values up/down accordingly. Strategic Spells- T1: Bless. P/Life, 39 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +1 AC and +2 to all saves. Bone Aura. P/Death, 26 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +15 piercing resistance. Stone Skin. P/Earth, 39 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +3 AC. T2: Life Ward. P/Death, 39 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +15 positive energy resistance, +1 to all saves and +1 AC. Resist Magic. P/Water, 48 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +10 spell resistance. Stone Form. P/Earth, 32 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit loses Living and gains Construct - immune to mental effects, instadeath, poison and critical hits. Cannot be reanimated or revived. Must be Living unit. Wall of Air. P/Wind, 42 mana, 2 mana upkeep. City walls give additional +5 AC to units inside against missile weapons. Wall of Fire. P/Fire, 58 mana, 2 mana upkeep. All units entering city take 6d8 fire damage. Note: this is an actual physical wall of fire that appears on the city wall line, enemy units must cross this for this to affect them. T3: Cloak of Fear. P/Death, 48 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Fear - all enemy units must pass a will save in order to successfully attack it. Resist Elements. P/Life, 48 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +10 elemental resistance. Spell Lock. P/Water, 65 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Protects other enchantments on target unit from being dispelled. Wind's Agility. P/Wind, 74 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit passes all reflex saves. T4: Death Ward. P/Life, 48 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +15 negative energy resistance and is protected from instadeath effects. Elemental Armor. P/Earth, 81 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains +10 to fire/ice/lightning/acid resistance. Guardian Wind. P/Wind, 63 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit becomes immune to all mundane ranged weapons. T5: Consecration. P/Life, 146 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Purifies one corrupted tile in range of target friendly city every turn, automatically tries to counter enemy spells targeted at city. Silent Sentinels. P/Earth, 130 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Adds 4 Earth Elementals to target city when city is attacked, and reduces unrest by -20%. Note: currently summons 8 elementals, and elementals stick around after battle, though they cost 4 mana upkeep each. Also sometimes fails to summon elementals, though the unrest reduction works regardless. Wind Walk. P/Wind, 195 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Wind Walk. Unit (and any army currently accompanying it) can fly on the strategic map. Wraith Form. P/Death, 170 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains Ghost Touch (attacks ignore armor), Levitaation (ignores terrain movement penalties) and +10 mundane resistance. T6: Flaming Guardians. P/Fire, 454 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Adds 2 Fire Giants to garrison of target city if it is attacked. Note: Like Silent Sentinals, 4 Fire Giants will show up when city is attacked, and will stick around afterwards, though they cost 6 mana upkeep each. May also fail to work occasionally. Malediction. P/Death, 467 mana, 8 mana upkeep. All other sorcerer lords have their chance of receiving positive events and their rewards gained from conquering neutral features reduced by -25%. T7: Shroud of Darkness. P/Death, 520 mana, 10 mana upkeep. Casts Darkness for free at the beginning of battle and prevents Life spells from being cast during battle when any friendly city is attacked. Stone Legion. P/Earth, 552 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units receive the Stone Skin buff. T8: Destruction Aegis. P/Fire, 807 mana, 11 mana upkeep. All friendly units become immune to direct damage spells on strategic map. Evil Omens. P/Death, 850 mana, 10 mana upkeep. The casting cost for Life spells is increased by 50% for everyone. Mana Shield. P/Life, 892 mana, 12 mana upkeep. The caster gains +10 spell resistance. Nature's Cure. P/Earth, 850 mana, 15 mana upkeep. All friendly units are restored to full health at the end of every turn, but all friendly undead in your army are destroyed. Suppress Magic. P/Water, 1020 mana, 50 mana upkeep. Attempts to dispel all spells cast by other sorcerer lords every turn. Upheaval. P/Wind, 1147 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain Flying. T9: Astral Garrison. Pure Protection, 877 mana, 35 mana upkeep. Militia in all friendly cities are replaced with random summons. Suffocate Magic. Pure Protection, 1275 mana, 50 mana upkeep. All other sorcerer lords have strategic spell costs increased by 40%. In-battle spell list- T1: Bless. P/Life, 7 mana. Target friendly unit gains +1 AC and +2 to all saves. Blur. P/Wind, 7 mana. Target friendly unit has a 20% chance of avoiding any attack. Bone Aura. P/Death, 5 mana. Target friendly unit gains +15 piercing resistance. Mirror Image. P/Water, 5 mana. The first hit made on target friendly unit each turn is negated. Searing Aura. P/Fire, 6 mana. Target friendly unit gains +15 fire resistance. Stone Skin. P/Earth, 7 mana. Target friendly unit gains +3 AC. T2: Circle of Protection. P/Life, 12 mana. Any unit standing in target tile gains +5 AC, +5 to all saving throws and +10 mundane resistance. Life Ward. P/Death, 7 mana. Target friendly unit gains +15 positive energy resistance, +1 to all saves and +1 AC. Resist Magic. P/Water, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains +10 spell resistance. T3: Cleansing Fire. P/Fire, 10 mana. Target friendly unit takes 4d6 fire damage and any negative enchantments on it are removed. Cloak of Fear. P/Death, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains Fear - all enemy units must pass a will save in order to successfully attack it. Earth's Embrace. P/Earth, 9 mana. For three turns, target friendly unit gains +20 mundane and elemental resistance, but is unable to move. Resist Elements. P/Life, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains +10 elemental resistance. Wind's Agility. P/Wind, 11 mana. Target friendly unit passes all reflex saves. T4: Black Prayer. P/Death, 29 mana. All enemy unit have hit chance, damage, AC and all saving throws reduced by -1. Death Ward. P/Life, 9 mana. Target friendly unit gains +15 negative energy resistance and is protected from Death effects. Elemental Armor. P/Earth, 16 mana. Target friendly unit gains +15 to fire/ice/lightning/acid resistance. Fire Shield. P/Fire, 16 mana. Target friendly unit deals 50% of received damage back to attacker as fire damage. Guardian Wind. P/Wind, 9 mana. Target friendly unit is immune to all mundane ranged weapons. Reflect Damage. P/Water, 26 mana. For three turns, target friendly unit will reflect melee damage taken back at attacker. T5: Magic Taint. P/Fire, 34 mana. Any unit that uses mana takes 1d2 fire damage for every point of mana spent. Zeal. P/Life, 29 mana. All friendly units gain +3 to all saves, +1 to hit chance and become immune to Fear. T6: Antimagic Storm. P/Wind, 42 mana. Attempts to dispel battlefield enchantment with x0.5 mana modifier. Globe of Invulnerability. P/Water, 26 mana. Target friendly unit becomes immune to all spells for three turns. Invulnerability. P/Life, 32 mana. Target friendly unit is immune to all damage for three turns. Nullification. P/Water, 42 mana. Attempts to dispel all enchantments on all units in battlefield with x2 mana modifier. T7: Cleanse Magic. P/Life, 59 mana. Removes all curses from all friendly units. Fiery Retribution. P/Fire, 42 mana. All friendly units have Fire Shield cast on them. Ice Sphere. P/Water, 32 mana. All friendly units take 25% less damage from spells. Invisibility. P/Wind, 34 mana. Target friendly unit turns invisible - is unable to be seen by non-illusion immune units, cannot be targeted until it attacks and reveals itself. No T8 or T9 in-battle spells. Source: http://pastebin.com/gM1Jt1z6